Bnha:Deku x Denki
by Bartkid16
Summary: What starts out as a normal horror movie marathon between two male teens soon becomes the thing that helped the teens realise their feelings for eachother and start a long lasting relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Deku was in his room sitting on his bed, his friend Denki Kaminari was coming over to watch some horror movies "this is gonna be so cool"said Deku as he got up and walked to the living room, the doorbell rang "wow that was fast"he said as he opened the door, Denki was standing there "hey Man"he said "hey Denki, come in"said Deku as he moved out of the way and sat on the couch, Denki put the duffel bag he'd been carrying on the table, Deku wondered what was in it, Denki sat down next to him, they watched some movies.

A half hour later Denki got up, walked to the duffel bag and pulled out a six pack of beer, Deku's eyes widened "ummm Denki? You sure this is a good idea?"asked Deku as he frantically looked around worried his mom would see, Denki smirked "dude one, your mom's out shopping, you told me earlier and two, I've had worse ideas so grab a can and let's watch some more movies"said Denki as he grabbed two cans, sat back down and handed one to Deku, Deku drank it down after hesitating for a minute, Denki also drank.

Two hours later Deku woke up, he was on his bed in his room, he opened his eyes and saw Denki laying there asleep wearing a teddy bear onesie for some reason, Deku was snuggled up to him with his head on his chest, Denki had his arm around him, he gently shook Denki who woke up "huh? What happened...WHAT THE HECK!?"said Denki loudly as he sat up "I know, I just woke up as well"said Deku, Denki looked at him "what happened?"he asked, Deku also sat up and looked at him "no idea but..."started Deku as he started blushing a bit "I kinda...liked laying there for a split second"he said, Denki also blushed "yeah ummm...I kinda...I did too"said Denki "there's only one thing to do then"said Deku smiling, Denki hugged him and they lay back on Deku's bed, Denki put his arm back around Deku who snuggled up to him, Denki kissed his forehead, Deku blushed and they fell asleep.

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic where two characters are gay/bi for eachother, I noticed there weren't many fanfics about Deku and Denki getting together and thought it'd be nice to do this, may do more, please review and next chapter may be up soon, see ya next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deku was standing in the U.S.J. Training, Denki watched trying hard not to look like he was watching as their whole class was currently training and they hadn't told anyone about them, Deku ran to the top of the mountain in the rockslide area "KING OF DA WORLD!"yelled Deku, Denki ran up there as well "SECOND KING!"yelled Denki, Aizawa ignored them and stood in the middle of the U.S.J. "Everyone come over here"said Aizawa, everyone turned their attention to him, Deku hugged Denki from behind, Denki blushed, Aizawa finishes talking and everyone turned around, Deku was now flat on his face on the floor, Denki was standing next to him, everyone just rolled their eyes and went back to training "phew, that was close"said Denki "you're telling me, owww"said Deku as he got up "you ok Deku?"asked Denki looking a bit worried "yeah I'm alright"said Deku "good"said Denki.

Three hours later Deku sat on the edge of the roof of the school, Denki came up behind him and covered his eyes "guess who"said Denki smiling "hmmm could it be Bakugou? Or could it be All Might"said Deku, he suddenly turned around and tackled Denki to the ground and looked at him "or could it be my great boyfriend?"said Deku smiling, Denki hugged him "give the man a prize"he said as Deku hugged him back "that was so close earlier"said Deku "yeah well no one noticed so we'll be fine"said Denki as he noticed the sun was setting and kissed Deku taking him by surprise, Deku surprised him as well and kissed back, they kept kissing and eventually pulled away for air "whoa"said Denki "awesome"said Deku "what the heck?"said a voice, Deku and Denki's eyes widen and they turn around to see Minoru standing there "heeeeyyy Minoru"said Deku nervously "hey, I just came to tell you guys Todoroki challenged Bakugo to a fight"said Minoru as he walked off, Denki looked at Deku "I really wanna stay up here but that's a once in a lifetime thing"said Denki as he stood up "agreed, let's go watch"said Deku as Denki helped him up and they walked to the U.S.J.

Two hours later Denki was in bed at his house, his parents were at work and Deku had come over, he walked in "room for one more?"Asked Deku, Denki smiled, pulled the covers off of himself and looked at Deku "always"he said, Deku smiled, got in and snuggled up to Denki who pulled the covers over them, put his arm around Deku holding him close to him and kissed his forehead "I love you"said Denki, Deku smiled and looked up at him "I love you too"he said, they fell asleep.

Hey guys thanks for reading the last chapter, next one MAY be up soon and see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Deku woke up with his head on Denki's chest and Denki's arms wrapped around Deku holding him close to him, Deku smiled and kissed Denki's forehead "wake up"he said as Denki groaned and woke up then smiled "morning"said Denki, Deku hugged him, Denki hugged back but as soon as he did his mom walked in, her eyes widened "uhhhh hey mom"said Denki nervously "hey..."started his mom as she slowly walked out of the room and shut the door, Deku didn't know how to react to that, Denki noticed and kissed him, Deku didn't react, Denki pulled away "you're so cute when you don't know what to do"he said smiling as he got up, "wanna see me in my Halloween costume?"he asked "yeah"said Deku "ok"said Denki as he walked out of the room.

Five minutes later Denki walked back in wearing his Halloween costume, it was a pikachu costume, Deku laughed quietly "you should see mine"he said "did you bring it with you?"asked Denki "yeah, it's in my bag, my mom thinks I'm gonna lose it before the Halloween party at school next week so she's had me leave it there so I know where it is"said Deku "lol and go change"said Denki "ok"said Deku, he walked out of the room.

A few minutes later he walked in, he was in a teddy bear costume "awww so cute"said Denki, Deku sat next to him on the bed blushing, Denki hugged him "sooo warm"he said smiling, Deku blushed more and hugged Denki back, a few minutes later they were in bed, Denki held Deku close to him while basically hugging him from behind "I feel like a bear cub"said Deku "well then you're my cub aren't you?"asked Denki smiling "yep"said Deku as he fell asleep, Denki fell asleep not long after.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, the bear onesie that Denki wore at the end of chapter one and Deku's costume may or may not be the same thing, Denki's halloween costume is Halloween because it's a joke as his quirk is electrification I think and Pikachu's an electric type Pokémon and one of my friends calls him pikachu, next chapter'll be up soon, check out my ninjago oneshot Kai v Lloyd if you watch ninjago and yeah see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

(This is set a few weeks after last chapter, also minor swearing)

Everyone but Deku and Denki was in homeroom waiting for Aizawa to come in and take attendance "where is he? Sensei Aizawa should've been here twenty minutes ago"said Lida "stop complaining! Not everyone comes to this shithole at six am!"said Bakugou, Lida stood up "I wasn't complaining, I was merely stating that Sensei Aizawa should've been here by now! No reason to swear!"he said, Bakugou stood up royally pissed "SHUT UP YOU USELESS EXTRA!"he yelled, everyone ran to the back of the room, right when Bakugou was about to try and blow up Lida Aizawa stood up from behind his desk in a sleeping bag "can you two SHUT UP!?"he shouted, Both sat down "umm did Sensei sleep here again?"whispered Eijirou "yeah I think so"whispered Minoru, Aizawa turned to them, eyes narrowed, they shut their mouths, Aizawa then took attendance "can someone tell me where Midoriya and Kaminari are?"he asked, as if on cue Deku and Denki ran in and sat at their desks, both exhausted "oh, there you two are, very good"said Aizawa not really bothered that they're late "listen up, coming up is a Halloween party, gonna be in two weeks, held in the gymnasium, no quirks, yaddyaddayadda..uhh tests tomorrow...results Friday...that's about it"he said as he read the announcements, everyone's eyes widened at the word 'party', two seconds after Aizawa had finished everyone went crazy with excitement, Denki and Deku had known for a few weeks about the party, Deku had heard from All Might and Denki heard from Deku, Deku hadn't told him how he knew however "hey Deku, sooo how'd you know about the party if Sensei's only just announced it?"asked Denki as he got up and walked over to Deku's desk, Deku turned to him "ah, well I...I overheard principal Nezu talking about it with Midnight"said Deku, Minoru ran over "are her...ya know...as big as on tv?"he asked before receiving a smack on the back of the head from Eijirou "seriously? How perverted are you?"he asked, Minoru rubbed the back of his head "owww, I'm not perverted!"he said "you are!"said Denki, Minoru just walked off and the bell rang so everyone went to class.

Done, usual stuff, hope ya liked it, i know not much Deku x Denki stuff like, at all but it's like 3 am, anyway idk when next one done c ya!


End file.
